codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return Of Xanadu Part 1
The Return Of Xanadu Part 1 is the first half of the 2 part episode of season 11 and the 227th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery It is a dark time for our heroes although the Death Star has been destroyed Xana has been plotting revenge against our heroes and he has also made Xanadu an Sector that wasn't seen since Season 5 and now our heroes find out that Xanadu is Xana's new home besides Sector 5 now our heroes must find a way to destroy it in time. However Xana has also made a much more powerful station evening more powerful then the first dreaded Death Star and he will use it to guard Xanadu from our heroes to prevent them from destroying Xanadu and the second Death Star as our heroes must now stop Xana and save the world. A month has passed since the destruction of Xana's ultimate weapon the Death Star was made and it was destroyed by the warriors once now our heroes had a one month vacation while Franz Hopper and Jeremy were working on finding Xana and the figuring out what is he planning with the Replika. Franz Hopper was working on finding it until he saw Xana activating a tower on Lyoko and he was wondering what was Xana up to this time. Xana was making another Replika which was actually Xanadu which wasn't seen since season 5 and now this time Xana was using it as a next sector and making it as his new home since our heroes already took over Sector 5 after season 4. Franz Hopper called Jeremy and the others at once and told them to come to the factory to see what Xana is doing as they came they were watching Xana making another Sector and it was a very similar place that they they haven't seen for 6 years. It was Xanadu Xana was now using it as his new home since our warriors took over Sector 5 and are using it as their base for the Skidbladnir. Our heroes had to find a way on how to stop Xana this time, so instead they were all at Sector 5 and soon inside the Skidbladnir and they were off to the Xanadu Replika. When they got there they saw Xanadu and it was different then the last time that they were there, it was just like Sector 5 but it was all dark red and everyone was shocked and Odd was wondering if Xana was referencing this from any movies. Jeremy remembered something that he and the others did a long time ago with the Desert and Ice Replika's he had remembered that he had Aelita inserted Code: Chimera into the main towers of the Replika's and he decided to tell Franz Hopper about it which he was shocked but loved the idea that Jeremy brought up, meanwhile back on Xanadu the others saw what Xana was doing as he was making it he soon saw the warriors and sended monsters after them. Franz told everyone on the Replika what Jeremy told him and Jeremy did mention it to them saying that they can use the code to destroy Xanadu which they agree to doing so but first they had to find a tower and so they saw a tower and Franz said that it was the main tower and soon Aelita left of for the main tower while the others battled the monsters sent by Xana they were shocked to see Megatanks with Spikes and as soon as they stopped rolling they got ready to fire and they did firing sideways. Everyone was shocked that they can do and which now Xana has new versions of Megatanks who can fire sideways and now everyone had to wait for Aelita to destroy Xanadu. To Be Continued Trivia * The opening is a parody to Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back. * This marks the return of Xanadu that wasn't seen since season 5. * This is the first episode to feature Code: Chimera inside of a Replika tower. * This is the first time that features Code: Chimera.